Tailcoat
by HughloverX
Summary: The story of how Riff got his Tailcoat. FINISHED!
1. Transsexual

HOOPLA! Another RHPS fic! This is about my favorite couple Riff/Magenta. They're so sweet. It's in Magenta's POV. Not sure if I wanna keep going and move on to like when they work for Frank or not. PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEWING! I don't own the characters or anything. Richard O'Brien (GOD!) does. He is my idol and my hero. And in my dream that I had last night, he took all my French fries while I swam in Jello. Don't ask. Well, again, REVIEW! If you do I'll do the Time Warp. :

Love, confectioners sugar and Riff Raff

HughloverX

* * *

**Tailcoat**

It was Riff Raff's birthday. He was turning 18. I had saved my money for the last few months to get him the greatest present that I could find. Of course, I had no idea of what to get him. He was different from the kids I knew, but I figured that was because I was younger than he was by a few years. Usually, he spent a lot of time with me or working on some sort of homework, more often then not, chemistry and math. Never had I seen him with another girl, or with anybody else for that matter. On the other hand, he was the smartest person in the entire galaxy of Transylvania (in my opinion at least) and was top of the class at the Academy. Lately, he had been accepted to the annual Chemistry Competition.

Walking around window-shopping I just couldn't seem to find anything Riff would like. He wouldn't like any make-up or clothes or hair stuff. Most of the boys on Transsexual did wear _some_ make-up, while others just went all out. Clothes were another story. Riff had a very…conservative style. Normally, he would wear plain outfits that had no style or fashion statements. His hair was a different story. He had lovely blonde hair, unlike my red frizz, that was shortly cut and looked very refined on him, but because of the short length of it, he really couldn't style it. So, I was stuck.

"Maybe I should get him some science thing-a-ma-bobbers," I said as I peered through a window that had different bottles with smoke coming out of them. Most likely Riff could make those himself. So I kept searching for that perfect gift.

Then, I walked past a suit shop. Only those who were doing something very important or were very rich could buy a suit. I gazed through the glass at a suit that was perfectly made-up. It had a black pair of slacks, a white shirt, white vest, and a black tailcoat.

"That would be perfect for him for the Chemistry Convention."

I walked in to see how much it cost. A man was standing behind the counter looking rather snooty towards me.

"Um, hello. How much is this?" I asked trying to be polite.

"This, young lady is the newest in stock. _You_ wouldn't be able to afford this. Why would you even want it? To use as a rag? I think not!" he said as he sniffed his pointed nose upwards.

"It's for my brother, for your information, and yes, I can pay for it! Now, will you tell me how much this costs so I can buy it and go back home or will I have to go to another store?"

With that the man softened. He had told me the price and I had bought it. It had cost me all of my money. I barely had enough to catch the bus back home, but at least I had gotten the perfect gift for him. He could wear it to the Chemistry Convention and whenever we had to dress up, like when the queen met with us in a few years to give us jobs at the castle. It wouldn't hurt to look nice every once in awhile right? He would be the most handsome boy that ever lived on Transsexual!

As soon as I returned home to our small apartment I raced up to my room to wrap the treasure I had bought for my adored brother. We didn't have much in terms of wrapping paper or bows, but I improvised with one of my ribbons and I used the box that the suit came in. Riff came home late like he normally did. He never left school when it was over; he always stayed later. The other boys hurt him after school and sometimes he came home all beaten-up and bloody. When I asked why they would do such things he said that it was because they were jealous that he had such a beautiful sister. I knew it was because he acted differently and because he was so slim and such an easy target, but still, he always knew how to make me blush, no matter what the circumstance was. When he walked through the door, quietly like always, I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Magenter. How was your day?" he asked with a small grin on his face. He always called me either "Magenter" or "Genter", almost never Magenta or Mags or any other dumb nickname.

"Happy Birthday Riff! Did you get anything? Huh? How about a girl friend? Oooo!" I said teasing him. Of course, he never had a girlfriend and me being his little sister, I loved to tease him about it.

"Of course not 'Genter. Your the only girl in my life, you know that," he said kissing the top of my head. I was almost a head shorter than he was. We have always been _very_ close and it wasn't uncommon for us to kiss or anything.

"I got ya a gift!" I said as I ran to my room to get the present that I had just wrapped.

"You didn't have to get me anything. No one else ever does." Our parents never got him anything and I was lucky that I received a beaten-up doll from them a month after my birthday. "Magenter, why did you go and spend your money on me? You could have purchased something new for yourself," he objected while I brought out the gift that was neatly wrapped with my burgundy ribbon.

He looked at me suspiciously. I gave him an eager look. He knew I wanted him to open it as quickly as possible, so of course, he went as slow and meticulous as possible. Finally, I got fed and yelled at him to open it. When he finally got the ribbon off he gave me another suspicious look and opened the box.

He stared at the box few a few minutes before barely whispering, "oh 'Genter. You didn't have to get me anything, especially not this expensive."

"Do you like it? I thought you could wear it to the Chemistry Convention, or something," I trailed off praying that he liked it. He was a master at hiding what he felt and I really wanted him to like it and not just act like he did.

"Do I like it? Genter this is the greatest gift I've ever gotten," he said with serenity. I looked into his eyes and smiled a broadly. He almost never smiled like that; it had been years since I had seen him like that. He looked more or less like a little kid at a candy or toy store than my older brother.

"Vell?"

"Well what?"

"Vell, are you going to try it on?"

"Oh," he chuckled at himself and left to put the suit on. When he came out of his room he looked like a different person. He was a handsome, attractive, eye-catching, striking man. I almost forgot that he was my brother. The white shirt was perfect with the black pants and the vest was ideal with the outfit. He had the tailcoat in his hand and proficiently twirled it around himself and onto his shoulders.

"Vow," I whispered in awe.

"So? How do I look?"

"Vow."

"Oh, come now." He blushed almost as red as my hair. Of course my "emotionless and sturdy" big brother hated being gawked at. He shifted uneasily.

"Come on now, Riff. Show yourself off. Strut around, give a little twirl," I whined as I did the exact things I had said. He did, to humor me of course.

"Really Magenter, do I look alright?"

"If you weren't my brother I would _totally_ fuck you," I said as I twirled around some more. I lost my balanced and started to fall. Riff came over and caught me in his arms.

"You would would you? Well, I would _totally_ fuck you if you weren't so clumsy," he teased giving me a light kiss on the lips. I grinned back at him.

"So? I assume you like it?" I giggled.

"Yes. Thank you my most lovely angel." Then, he kissed me again and walked to his room to work on his homework and put the suit away.

A few weeks later, he came home from the Chemistry Convention, wearing his suit. I ran to go greet him.

"Hello Riff! How did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I got second place."

"Vhat? Second place? But you worked like a real scientist. You wouldn't let me help. All you did was take notes and your project was great!" He had combined chemicals together (don't even ask which ones. I have no idea how to pronounce them) and it did something. I really never understood science. All I knew was that the two mixed together to form pretty colored water.

"Second place is good, Magenter. And the only reason I lost was because the Prince submitted a project."

"Was it _really_ better than yours?"

"No, of course not. His was a measly potato clock. What's really important was that I spoke with a staff member at the Transsexual Scientific Lab. He said that I should stop in and see him for an apprenticeship," he explained eagerly.

"So? You didn't win," I said sadly. I was extremely hurt that he had not won first prize like he should have.

"Magenter, don't you see? I could be able to work at the Science Lab instead of the castle as a servant. I could get more money and-"

"But you didn't win!"

"The only reason that Prince Frank-N-Furter won is because he is a spoiled rich brat with power. He will be ruler of Transsexual one day, and people didn't want to get on his bad side. But they noticed me. Magenter, I could become a scientist. I could invent things, like maybe a time machine or something."

"A time machine?" I asked daydreaming where I could go if he invented that. Of course then he tried to confuse me.

"Yes, it would be, I suppose, some kind of audioviberatry physiomolecular transport device."

"Vhat?"

"I'm only teasing. Maybe, it'll be able to travel through space and who knows…"

"Perhaps even time itself?"

"Sounds good. Then I may have a new breakthrough in biochemical research. And I'll have the knowledge…I'll hold the secret…to life itself!" I loved it when he entertained me with stories. He was wonderful at making stories and plans up on the spot.

"So, you'll make a creature?"

"Of course, and he'll be a muscle man, with blonde hair and a tan. Then we won't ever have to work another day in our lives."

"That would be wonderful Riff! I know that you can do that!" I said as I ran into his arms. He lifted me up and twirled me around. I giggled and squealed with joy.

"Oh Magenter I love you," he said as he put me back down on the ground. "I know it can't be good, but I do. I love you with all my heart."

"Vhat are you talking about Riff? I love you too."

"I-I don't know. Let's go to sleep, okay?" he quickly changed the subject. We went to bed. We shared a bed because, well, our parents could barely afford our small apartment. I slept in his arms with a strange feeling. I wasn't sure what he wanted to tell me, but I suppose, I felt the same.


	2. Earth

HOOPLA! Hey, writin' another chapter of this fic. I thought it might need a little more to it. After this one there will be one more to end it, so KEEP CHECKING! Oh, another thing… REVIEW! I don't own anything. God does. God meaning Richard O'Brien of course. I heart Ritz! This is still in Mags POV.

Love, confectioners sugar and Riff

HughloverX

* * *

Tailcoat part 2

It had been 15 years since I had bought him that suit. Since then a lot had changed. Riff had become a scientist, and he had built a time machine that could travel through space and time that he called "the sonic transducer". However, Prince Frank-N-Furter had become a scientist also (a horrid one at that) and had taken all of the credit for building the sonic transducer. He had also forced Riff to come with him on an assignment to study creatures on a distant planet. Riff explained to me that each scientist was given an assignment and they could choose another scientist to come with them on this "mission". Frank had been told to study a strange race called Earthlings, from the planet Earth in the galaxy of the Milky Way and he had chosen to bring Riff along with him because of the work he had been doing and because he knew that Riff would do most of the work. The only thing is, this "mission" would last at the very least 5 years and Riff would not leave without me. I told him that I would come with him, because I knew this would help get back his acclamation in his scientific career and because I was more than a bit curious about what these Earthlings would be like.

So, we left and it's been hell ever since. We have been reduced to servants, Riff a handyman and myself as a domestic. Frank frequently goes out to find another sex toy for himself and has ceased studying. He had recently brought home an annoying pink-haired, glittery, bubbly helium-filled girl. I swear, when she talks it threatens to break every window in our ship, which is disguised as a castle. Riff has been taking notes whenever he can, but Frank has been running him haggard doing chores and plan old silly things. I try and stay out of the way, but it's hard sometimes when I see how Frank treats Riff. He makes us refer to him as "Master" and he incessantly whips and beats Riff Raff. The "Master" has been watching some strange plays on film at the "drive-in". The Earthlings call it "Science Fiction Double Features" and Frank has been getting a bundle of ideas from them including the servant idea. Now he has a new idea; make an ideal man, as somewhat of a bride for him. He wants his lover to be a muscle man, with blonde hair and a tan. Riff, of course, has been made to do all the work.

Riff Raff, my dearest brother, and myself have been in love for quite sometime now. I'm not sure when it happened, but it was not that long after his 18th birthday. He still wears his suit (uniform would be the better word) because "that is what servants wear" according to Frank, but now, there is an old rag stuffed up the tailcoat to make it look as though Riff is a hunchback and he doesn't wear the white shirt anymore. The shirt had been torn and bloodied from the constant whippings that it was barely held together. He did wear the vest, without a shirt underneath, that was now dirty, sweat drenched, and bloodied. One of his spats were lost when he was working outside, and his once clean nice pants were now ragged. The coat was his favorite this, and now, he despises it. It looks as though we hung it outside the ship when we blasted off from Transsexual and left it there the entire time and then once we landed we gave it to my dogs.

Riff and I also changed, but Riff more so. He has lost the top portion of his hair, the hair he has left is long and greasy, but still the same lovely blonde. Also, Riff has gotten even slimmer than he had been before on Transsexual and his body had countless bruises, scars and welts. He has dark shadows around his eyes that were permanent. Me on the other hand, have been wearing dark make-up to hide the bruises. I only covered it because I knew if Riff found out I was being beat too, he wouldn't be able to keep his temper and I knew that in his condition, he couldn't handle a fight with Frank. My hair is now a mess of frizz and I wear an ugly domestics uniform.

I was dusting, as usual, when I heard a noise from the lab above me. It sounded like Frank and Riff were arguing again, no doubt about the creation.

"Frank! You can't do that!"

"Who are _you_ to say what _I_ can and can not do? Did you forget that you are a worthless servant? _I_, on the other hand, am a scientist!"

"As am I! Or did _you_ forget that? _I_ built the transducer _and_ the transit beam, which got us here! _You_ may be called a scientist, but honestly, everyone knows you are just a spoiled, unpredictable, incompetent, erratic, over-sexed pig-of-a-prince that doesn't know the difference between dihydrogen monoxide and hydrogen nitrate! _I_ am the scientist here not-"

_SNAP! CRASH!_

I winced; knowing Riff was on the receiving side of those horrible noises.

"Sounds like both of them lost their temper. Wonder why? I mean Frankie _is_ the prince and a scientist right?" Columbia said from behind me.

"Prince? Sadly yes. Scientist? Well…" I trailed off not wanting to hurt the poor girl's feeling. She had some sort of obsession over Frank and just wouldn't leave. Also, when she cried, it felt as though someone was running a butcher knife over a chalkboard. We were friends and liked to fool around, but we never fooled around with anything relating to the creation or Frank. Usually we just left it alone.

"Oh. Hey, someone's coming down," she said as she ran to the lift. It was Frank.

"Magenta! Go clean up the lab!" he barked. Then he went to the Zen Room with Columbia swooning over him.

I cautiously walked over to the lift and went up to the lab. It was a mess. There were broken bottles everywhere, many liquid mixtures dripped and spilt on the ground, papers strewn throughout the room, and tables overturned. This had been one of the biggest messes I had ever seen. How could anybody make this big of a mess in such a short amount of time? I heard a noise coming from under one of the overturned broken tables.

"Riff!" I called as I ran over to help him up. "Oh, Riff, you're hurt aren't you? Why did you start fighting with him again? Let me help you."

"Magenter, I'll be fine. There, see? I'm all right," he said getting up and brushing off. He would ever admit to being hurt in front of me.

"Why don't you sit down for a little bit and I'll clean this up?" I started to collect the papers first.

"Magenter let me help you. You have no idea how these things need to be ordered and I don't want Frank to get angry with you too," he said as he got up. I noticed the slight wince on his face as he did.

"No. It vill be fine. You are hurt and don't try-" It was no use. No one could tell Riff not to help his sister, not even Frank.

After they had the mess close to cleaned up I looked over at Riff and noticed that he had been taking his coat off and examining it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just another hole," he sighed as he looped his finger through a newly formed acid-hole in the black coat. "Magenter, darling, you hate it here as much as I do right?"

"Well…it does get rather monotonous, but I know that-"

"I have a plan."

"A plan? To do what?"

"To go back home. Magenter," he said grabbing me and looking me in the eye, "I've devised a way where we can go home. We can get back to Transsexual and everything will just like it was. I can be a scientist again, and-"

"How? What about Frank? He doesn't want to go back."

"Well…we can always take him as a prisoner. We won't hurt him, but he can't be in charge anymore."

"Revolt! Against Frank! If we _do_ do this he'll have us put in prison once we get back home or worse! He could have us killed!"

"No, not if we tell everyone the truth about what he's done to us. We'll tell us that his lifestyle ruined the mission and he was torturing us. The Lab will protect us and they'll work with the Advisors to the Queen to keep us safe. It'll work out. I promise," he explained.

"But Riff, can't we just-"

"Magenter, you know he won't let us go home. We must. We'll wait till the precise moment, and then we'll take over the ship. We must do this, to protect everyone. The mission is a failure you know that. His lifestyle's much too extreme. Nobody cares for our well-being or Frank's for that matter. It's only takes that one vengeful lover of his, to ruin our cover and maybe even kill us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes Riff. I trust you. But what about Columbia and the Creation?" I asked him. He knew I would love to bring Columbia back with us. Columbia liked Riff and I was sure the Creation would behave for Riff; he did create him. Frank, I knew, needed Riff for everything scientific, but he wasn't a "friend". They tolerated each other more than anything. I wouldn't say they didn't like each other, I would say they had extreme differences.

"As long as they don't get in the way, I'm sure that they would fit in on Transsexual."

I couldn't resist giving him a hug and kiss. I was so excited. We were going to go home. He noticed how happy I was and thought we should express our love and happiness in bed. We went to his room while Frank was still in the Zen room and let our uniforms fall to the ground noiselessly. His dirty tailcoat, vest, pants, boots, and spat laid there on the dirty floor. He would only have to wear it a few more times on Earth, and ever again.


	3. Back on Transsexual

Okay peoples. This is the last chapter to the story (I hope). It's in Riff's POV instead of Magenta's. I think that I write better as Riff (because I am Riff!). This is not like the other chapters because it's meant to be an end. Pweeeaasssee tell me what you think! I hope this will surprise you, scare you, and make you go, "Ahhh, but…Awww!" Love to hear what my readers think, so REVIEW! I fact, make it a HUGE review note or e-mail me. I don't care. So, here's the last of this story. LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW! Tanks bunches o' bananas!

Love, confectioners sugar and Riff

HughloverX

* * *

Tailcoat Chapter 3

We had returned to our home planet, Transsexual, a few years ago. I had killed the Prince Absolute Frank-N-Furter in the ship along with the groupie and my creation. I blasted them to oblivion with the laser that I stole from Frank. I had never before shot a laser or had done any violence. Sure _I_ had gotten beaten up, but I had never inflicted any violence on anybody, even when I had wanted to. Now, I was a murderer of the Prince of the entire planet. Surprisingly, we hadn't gotten caught yet.

Magenter and I had made-up a story that the Earthling, Columbia, had shot him and Rocky and I had shot her to try and protect Frank. Still, to this day, I am sorry about the whole ordeal. We merely meant to return home, with Frank no less, but when he started to sing about his life, that it had been so hard for him, I became enraged. _His_ life was bad? He was a prince. He could do whatever he wanted and have whomever he pleased. If he wanted a hard life, why not try ours? Abusive drunk for a father, prostitute for a mother, poor, living in a three room apartment not even big enough for the rats for most of our lives, that's how we lived. We worked our way out of that life not to be put back into it on Earth! So I tried scaring him, pretending I was going to shoot him, but when Columbia screamed, it took me by surprise. I shot her first, and with the rage of a wild animal in my eyes, I shot Prince Frank-N-Furter, then my creation, Rocky Horror.

When we returned home and told our story, they believed us, or they couldn't prove us wrong. I knew that they didn't believe us, but I made sure that they couldn't prove us guilty. For Magenter's well being. I could careless about myself, especially now. I knew I had become paranoid and the ghosts kept haunting me. Telling me of my jealousy. But after everything, Magenter was all I had and the only thing that could keep me sane. She had kept me together, and now, I was a General in the Queen's army, the same Queen that had her son killed, by me.

I laughed at the irony. Everyone knew that I had killed Frank, but they couldn't prove it, so they promoted me. The only regret I have was not getting Magenter a better job. She was still a worker at the castle. A damn domestic, just like when we worked for Frank.

Lately, the Prince's cousin, Lord DeLordy, has been trying to sleep with my dear sister. It takes all the strength I have not to tear him apart right then and there every time I see him. Recently, he had been revealing to me that Magenter had been becoming more and more compliant to his whims and it would be all too soon till he did get her in bed with him. I asked Magenter about this and she of course rejected the idea and said that it was pure poppycock. She told me never to listen to what he said. This overly defensive act worried me and I became paranoid over that.

I would lay awake at night, imagining every "what if…" I could think of. What if she gave in to him? What if she had already been with him? What if they had just been together while I was away? What if right before I came in they had done it in this bed? What if I caught them together? What if she left me for him? What if she had done it with more than just DeLordy? What if she had other lovers? What if she doesn't love me? What if it _was_ her fault? What if…?

Over many nights this thinking had worked into my brain and caused the paranoia to worsen into complete and utter madness. My sanity slowly drifted and I started to believe the "what if…"s. Not at first, but over time, I came to believe of an affair behind my back that was planned by Magenter, my dear sister who held my heart with daggers. Every moment with her was painful for my imagination turned her lovely tender pale skin into revolting, unattractive, polluted pelt. But I made sure that she didn't notice, because what if I was wrong? Would I lose her? I don't know what I would do if I lost her because of my stupidity.

Then DeLordy added the spark to light my shortened fuse. He told me that he had finally gotten her in bed. He recounted every vile and contemptible thing that they had done. Every caress, every touch, every moan and thrust they enjoyed was given in detail and I could not help myself. I grabbed his and forced him to the wall.

"Do you find that funny? Huh DeLordy? That you're fucking my sister? Hmm?" I asked crazily as I seized him by the neck with unknown strength that I held

"What are you doing Riff Raff? Do you forget who I am? I am-"

"I don't care. I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered presently."

"Hey, it was her. She wanted it. Nearly begged for it. She said that I was the best she'd ever had and that it was much better than her current lover. She was quite good herself if you wanted to know," he said with a grin.

I forced him away and stormed to our apartment, rage filling my head. I had to make her mine entirely and forcefully. The only other time I had felt this blinding rage was when I had murdered the three beings on Earth.

I came through the door and saw her sitting on the bed putting clothes away. She had my worn, beat-up, old tailcoat that she had gotten me back when we were younger, when everything was fun between us and we played games like doctors and nurses. I always made them a little more "fun" then I figured that she knew. Now that hideous piece of cloth only made me more eager to reclaim my cherished sister.

"Hello Riff. You're home early. How was work?" she asked from the bed, never stopping her folding.

I made my way over to her. How dare she act like nothing was wrong, when it was blindingly obvious that it was not? I climbed on the bed and forced her to stop what she was doing.

"Riff, what are you doing?" she giggled with a seductive grin on her face. "Can't it wait till I'm finished with the laundry?"

I started to kiss her neck, the way she loved it even though it made me want to gag. DeLordy's fat face, hands, lips and body had been on her. I took everything I had not to tear that contamination from her. She giggled and laughed, shivering at my touch. I always loved feeling her melt. She would do anything for me now. It was the time where I was dominant that I used for my advantage. As I removed the clothes she was wearing and letting them fall to the ground, I made sure that the old coat was close at hand. As I caressed every part of her part of her she softly moaned with pleasure.

"Were you like this with DeLordy? It was the best you've had, wasn't it?" She forced me off her, her face showing condescension, contempt, and confusion.

"Yes I know Magenter. You're big brother sees all. What have you got to say for yourself my darling?" I gripped the tailcoat.

"No. No, Riff. I never. Why would I do that? DeLordy? No, I love you."

"Love me? Love me!" I cried out, pushing her back to the bed. "This is how you show love? No, you will not be distributed around the castle. You are mine. Always were and will be. Soon, and forever."

I took my old tailcoat and forced it over her mouth, but not over her eyes. How I loved her eyes. Green and exuberant. They once begged for pleasure, but now they begged for life. Tears started streaming down her face and her make-up bled. How awful, but still beautiful. She started trying to force me off, but my strength outmatched hers. Gradually, she stopped and her beautiful eyes stared up at me, but with nothing. She would never even rest her eyes on anyone else. I was the last thing she saw and she was the only thing I saw. She was mine, and would be for the rest of time.

I removed my tattered coat. It was the prefect gift and the perfect weapon for the occasion. She gave it to me to give me a chance to make an impression and now it was hers to make her mine. I tenderly wiped off the make-up that had run down her porcelain face with the coat. The clothes that were left on the bed and the floor I took and folded then to put away. In the dresser, I found her exquisite black dress that I loved. I made sure she looked striking, even in death and left her in bed. She looked as though she was sleeping.

I climbed into bed with her and held her close. She on the other hand made no movement. Her body was growing cold.

"Oh Magenter, my beloved sister, flesh of my flesh, delight of my life, forgive me."

I lightly gathered what was now our tailcoat, with her still in my embrace, and put it over us. All the memories that this tailcoat held, Magenter and myself first finding our love, the years we spent on Earth, the pain and retribution that we had gone through, and her death, now held us close. It was the perfect gift. It was our beginning and end.

**THE END**


End file.
